Goodbye Beloved
by Marcus Liam Breu
Summary: This is a prequel to my other story "Oops... I Thought You Were Someone Else". It follows the marriage of Triniti & Neo. The birth of Neon. ANd Triniti's death.


A  
MATRIX  
FANFIC  
  
  
  
Goodbye Beloved  
Written By Marcus Liam Breu  
mroberts@eminem.com (Send praise, death threats & marriage proposals)  
  
They say loosing a loved one is the hardest thing you can ever experience.  
And that it never stops hurting.  
Its probably true.  
After the Neb crashed, Triniti & I thought it was time to take a break.  
So we went to Zeon. And it was great.  
We actually had fun. Everyone in Zeon has fun.  
Because they don't have to stare at the fields of people, day in, day out.  
But when your in a ship, and you look out a window that's all you see.  
And it takes away a bit of your sanity every time.  
Think about it. Looking out a window & seeing millions of people in pods.  
They may be living mentally, but physically.  
NOTHING.  
There was someone once.  
Someone who had done something no one had ever done.  
She broke out of the matrix, using her own free will.  
She later went on to become the Oracles Apprentice.  
But apart from her. No one has ever really, broke the matrix by themself.  
This makes me angry every time I think about it.  
We built these machines. But we can't stop them.  
We can't stop the Matrix.  
Not even me. I can't do it.  
Not without Triniti. She was the one that triggered my power.  
And she was the one that kept it burning.  
But now that she's gone.   
I just don't have what it takes.  
Whilst in Zeon, Triniti & I got married.  
It was the biggest wedding Zeon had ever seen.  
But no real flowers. That's the thing that Triniti wanted the most & I couldn't give it to her.  
She wanted to really smell a flower.  
But, flowers had died long before me and her had been released.  
The honeymoon was something that both of us had been looking forward to.  
We had never been intimate together before.  
Let alone with anybody else outside the Matrix.  
I was laying on the bed waiting for her to come out in her normal bed garment.  
But this time she came out with some form of lingerie.  
The kind that hooker's wore in the Matrix.  
I don't know where she got it.  
And I never asked.  
But that night was great.  
We were very gentle with each other.  
Because we didn't know what it would feel like.  
But when we both orgasmed together. It was something that words couldn't describe.  
It was like being taken to another world.  
We stayed in Zeon.  
Because a month later, we found out that Triniti was pregnant.  
Nine months passed & she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.  
Then came the naming process.  
I couldn't think of any.  
Triniti told me I should have thought about it months ago.  
I couldn't think of one name.  
Then, one hit me.  
Neon.  
I named my son, Neon.  
I named him that because he was like a burst of light for me, just like a Neon Light.  
Five years past & we thought it was time to once again join the battle against the Matrix.  
I told her that she should stay home, with Neon.  
I didn't want her getting hurt.  
But of course, Triniti being the woman that she is, ignored me.  
We left Neon with Triniti's brother, Gofer, and we were sling shot into the Matrix.  
Nothing had changed.  
People walked around.   
Elderly people, Children, Men, Woman.  
And we only had one thing to remember.  
Suspect everyone.  
Anyone could be an agent.  
We were meant to just do some easy search work.  
Just search for people with potential.  
People who were gifted in someway.  
People who could help in the outside world.  
Not that they all don't deserve to be free from this.  
But at the moment. We only need people with talent.  
Triniti & I were walking down a street.  
Taking a stroll down memory lane.  
She took me to the phone booth where her exit was.  
She told me that, that was the night when she first made contact to me through my PC.  
We were just laughing at each other.  
Telling jokes & stuff.  
And she said my name.   
A man came out of his door.  
He looked normal.  
So we didn't take that much notice of him.  
We were having too much fun.  
Suddenly, without warning.  
The guy turned into an Agent.  
I reached for my gun.  
But was too slow.  
He fired a shot.  
As it came flying in our direction.  
Everything seemed to be in slow motion.  
And that's when I realised that it was of aim.  
It wasn't even going to hit me.  
It was heading straight for Triniti.  
I must have been out of practice.  
Because I couldn't stop it with my mind.  
It was hopeless.  
And Triniti was frozen with fear.  
It hit her.  
Right in the face.  
She fell to the floor.  
I looked at her.  
She had no face left.  
There was just a massive hole.  
Covered in blood, flesh teeth & hair.  
And I then looked at the Agent which killed my beloved wife.  
I pulled out my Uzi.  
And put my finger down on the trigger.  
The Uzi started firing.  
A stream of bullets came flying out.  
Hitting the Agent in the chest.  
He fell to the floor.  
  
I then fell to the floor next to my wife.  
And started crying.  
I couldn't stop it.  
I couldn't save the only person in my entire life that I had ever really loved, besides my son.  
And that's when I remembered...  
What am I going to tell Neon?  
  
  
  
  
  
To see what happens next, look out for the next instalment in "Goodbye Beloved". 


End file.
